


Betrayal

by megahomestucktrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megahomestucktrash69/pseuds/megahomestucktrash69





	Betrayal

John had just left work after a tiring day. Who knew that working at a coffee shop could be so tiring? John got in his car and drove home. Outside, he saw a car that he had never seen before. He assumed that Dave, his boyfriend, had invited a friend over. He went inside and looked around, but he didn’t see Dave or his mystery friend anywhere. “Hmmm…” John took off his coat and hung it up. He called out. “Dave, I’m home!” All he got in return was silence. He went into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard. He filled it with water, and put it up to his lips. Then he heard it. There was a really faint moan. He set the glass down and walked down the hallway. He called out softly, “Dave? He got to their shared bedroom, and pushed the door open. Inside was Dave, and under him was one of John’s friends. It was Karkat. John had just walked in on Dave fucking Karkat senseless.

John felt tears come to his eyes and his vision blurred. He was hurt. He felt betrayed. Here was his boyfriend, fucking somebody else. “Dave…?” Dave looked up, and through John’s blurred vision, he saw a look of horror on Dave’s face. John didn’t stick around any longer. He ran back down the hallway and out the door. He heard Dave yell, “John! No! It’s not what it looks like! Come back!” But John wasn’t having any of that. He ran out to his car and got in. He turned it on and saw Dave running out of the house and towards him. John floored it and drove away. He parked his car near the park. He got out as it started raining. Usually the rain would help him calm down, but it was not the case this time. He was freezing. ‘I should have took my jacket’ he thought with a wry smile. After a bit of walking around the park, he decided it was time to go back and see what was going on and what would happen next. John sighed and walked to his car. “Well damn, I’m going to soak my seat…” he mumbled. He started up the car and started to drive back.

But he never made it back.

Once Dave saw John drive off, he sighed. He went back into the house only to see the reason John drove off upset. “Karkat… I want you to leave. And don’t come back here. Ever. And don’t talk to me. Or John.” Karkat frowned and went back to Dave’s room to retrieve his clothes. Dave sighed and smacked himself in the head a few times. “Why am I so stupid…” Once Karkat came back out, Dave practically pushed him out the door. He sat down and turned on the tv to relax until John got home. He heard sirens outside and he got up quickly. He peeked his head out the door and watched it speed away. Dave shrugged and sat back down. His phone went off and he answered it. “Sup?” 

“Are you Dave Strider?” He frowned. “Uh, yeah, that’s me. The one and only. Who are you?” The other person said “I’m Nurse Maryam.” Dave’s blood turned to ice. “Uh… And w- why are you calling me, Nurse Maryam?” He tried not to stutter but he was losing his cool. “There has been an accident.” Dave sprung up from the couch and pulled on a jacket. “Do I need to come to the hospital?” He walked out the door and to his car in a hurry. “That would be a good idea.” He replied with a rushed “I’m on my way.” 

He rushed to the hospital and flung himself out of his car. He ran into the building and looked around worriedly. A slender woman in a nurse’s outfit walked up to him. “Are you Dave Strider?” He nodded hurriedly. “Come with me.” Dave followed without question. Nurse Maryam took him to the room that John was in. Dave ran to John’s side and held his hand. The nurse left the room to give Dave and John some time. 

John opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. He saw Dave and immediately recoiled. He croaked, “Leave me alone.Y- you betrayed me.” Dave’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “N- no, John, I didn’t. I swear! Karkat forced me to and-” Dave cut off, seeing the way that John tried to put as much distance between them as he could. John spat, “Leave me alone, I never want to see you again. I hate you.” Dave got up, hurt. “I love you John… Please don't do this…” Dave backed away once he saw the venom in John’s glare. “I- I guess I’m not wanted here so I’ll leave…” John said back, “Yeah, you’d better leave. And keep in mind, Dave,” He spat Dave’s name like it was poison. “You’re not wanted here and I _HATE_ you.” Dave exited the room, tears streaming down his face. He found Nurse Maryam and told her, “If his condition changed, please tell me.” She nodded and watched him leave.

Dave went home and layed down on the couch. He eventually fell asleep. What felt like minutes after he fell asleep, he got a phone call. He answered with a sleepy, “Sup?” Nurse Maryam said in a sad voice, “Mr. Strider, I am so sorry, I truly am. John passed away a little while ago.” Dave dropped his phone and sobbed. John’s last words to him echoed throughout his thoughts. ‘You’re not wanted here and I _HATE_ you.’ Dave got up, tears staining his face. He walked to the bedroom and pulled out the gun that was hidden under the bed. He mumbled, “See you in the Afterlife, John. I love you.” 

There was a loud bang, and then silence throughout the house.


End file.
